Tri-Institutional PhD Program in Chemical Biology (TPCB) The Tri-Institutional PhD Program in Chemical Biology (TPCB) is an innovative graduate program that provides students with comprehensive training at the interface of chemistry, biology, and medicine. TPCB is unique in that it is offered jointly by three premier research institutions with adjoining campuses in the heart of New York City: Weill Cornell Medical College, The Rockefeller University, and Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center. This stand-alone, direct admission graduate program was established in 2001 as one of the first in the nation to focus specifically on training the next generation of chemical biology researchers. Over the last 14 years, TPCB has established itself as a leading graduate program in chemical biology, with 51 PhD graduates and 32 current students. The program includes students from both chemical and biological undergraduate backgrounds and combines quantitative chemical training with deep insights into forefront problems in biomedical research. The curriculum includes two chemical biology courses created specifically for TPCB students, additional core and elective courses, laboratory rotations, a Tri-Institutional Chemical Biology Seminar Series and journal club, a student Research-in-Progress seminar series, and an annual student-organized Tri-Institutional Chemical Biology Symposium. Students also receive extensive career development training and support as well as formal instruction in the Responsible Conduct of Research. TPCB students have exciting opportunities to conduct PhD thesis research with 46 outstanding faculty working across the spectrum of chemical biology and supported with over $45M in annual research funding. Students move seamlessly between the three institutions and have access to the state-of-the-art research facilities and rich scientific environment on all thre campuses, providing diverse opportunities to pursue both fundamental and translational research projects and to engage in multidisciplinary collaborations. Importantly, TPCB students are deeply involved in the organization and design of the training experience, and the program has evolved continually in response to student feedback. As a result, TPCB students have been exceptionally productive, publishing nearly 300 scientific papers at an average of 5.1 per PhD graduate. Our alumni have continued onto successful careers in academic institutions, pharmaceutical companies, biotechnology startups, and government labs. Our students come from a wide range of scientific and cultural backgrounds and this diversity is highly valued. The program welcomes students from underrepresented minority groups, those with disabilities, and those from disadvantaged socioeconomic backgrounds and works with each student individually to ensure that they have all of the resources necessary to thrive. TPCB receives strong institutional support but is still unable to admit all of the qualified candidates who apply. Thus, this NIH NIGMS Chemistry-Biology Interface T32 training grant will enable further growth and enhancement of the student training experience in this highly successful program.